


Meet the good ship Elliecakes

by elliecakesshipper



Category: Ellie sewell
Genre: Not to be taken seriously, Other, Proceed with caution, extremely suggestive, golden syrup dripped action, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliecakesshipper/pseuds/elliecakesshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie gets hungry and decides she wants to have some fun with pancake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the good ship Elliecakes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new otp Elliecakes! I'm kidding, this is not to be taken seriously, I wrote this as a joke to my friend Ellie Sewell who persuaded me to put it up here. Anyways, on with the innuendos!

Ellie gazed lovingly down at her one true love, the one who never let her down. Her soul mate. Pancakes. 

She stroked the condiment next to her, admiring the naked form of her lover. 

"I believe you are missing something my love." She purred. 

Slowly she grasped the bottle of golden syrup, sensuously pouring the syrup all over pancake. 

Ellie lowered her tongue, lapping all the syrup off pancake. 

"You are so beautiful." She moaned. 

Ellie's tongue lapped at the golden syrup, lower and lower until she reached...


End file.
